I've Got You
by Sami Marie
Summary: Winnie turns To Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to something more than friendship down the road?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Spike and the rest of the team are all there for her. Will this lead to more than friendship between Winnie and Spike down the road?**

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my very first Flashpoint fic, love this show and have been reading fics for it obsessively for a while now. More importantly this is the first fic I've really written in well over two years now. I guess you could say say I've had a severe case of writers block/burnout. Needless to say I'm a little nervous and feel more than a bit rusty about it. The pairing was inspired by some of the other stories featuring Winnie and Spike that I have read recently and loved. Anyways for some reason this story has been in my head for awhile begging for me to write it and I am finally giving in. It is set sometime after the season 4 finale and yes this opening chapter is a little short but I'm testing the waters future chapters should be much longer. Enjoy and leave a little review to let me know what you think.**

** Chapter 1:**

_I should have seen this coming. _That was Winnie Camden's first thought as she slowly opened her one now not swollen shut eye, praying that he was indeed finally gone and that the nightmare that had just taken place was over. She sighed a little in relief when she realized that her attacker and former boyfriend was indeed gone, There had been signs of a temper and a possessiveness that had rubbed her the wrong way from the beginning and that is why three weeks into the relationship she had called it quits.

Of course, thinking that would be the last she would ever see of him had proved to be her biggest mistake. He had apparently been waiting for her when she'd arrived home this evening because as soon as she'd unlocked her front door he had grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with one of his hands. Immediately she had screamed and tried to break free as he shoved her forcefully inside her apartment.

_Remain calm and don't show your fear. _

She told herself as she remembered the words certain members of team one of the SRU had said her not long after she'd started her job as a dispatcher with the team. Both Spike and Wordy had insisted that she learn some self-defense tactics after learning that she was new in town and living on her own for the first time. With that in mind she bit the hand he had covering her mouth and stomped on his foot. He howled in pain and his grip on her loosened so she tried to to break free but wasn't quick enough and wasn't able to avoid the blow from his fist as it connected with her face. the blow left her dizzy, bleeding, and she was pretty sure sure something was broken; however, she still continued to fight him which only seemed fuel his anger as she landed a couple of blows in herself.

The next thing she knew she was flying across her living room after a back hand from him, her head bouncing off a wall before her body landed on the ground. Despite all her efforts to stay awake though everything went black as she lost consciousness. A couple of minutes later she woke up with him on top of her yanking and ripping at her clothes. It was obvious what his intent now was and she tried again to fight him. Her attempts only seemed to make it worse though so finally she just stopped fighting, tried to scream for help one last time but no sound would come out. Therefore, finally she gave up even on that and just closed her eyes, trying to pretend that this wasn't her, that it was happening to someone else. When it was all over and he was done raping her he had whispered I'm sorry before kissing her.

She hadn't responded and had just laid there silently. he must have thought she was unconscious once again because he just left her there. That's where she was now laying in the same spot where he had raped her. After a couple of more minutes just to make sure he wasn't going to come back she gathered what little strength she had ignoring the throbbing of her head and the sharp pain in her wrist. Then one she'd tried to break her fall with she crawled slowly over to where her phone was at thankful that Spike had also insisted that she plug all of the members of team one's numbers into speed dial. Hitting a number she prayed whoever she was dialing would answer.

"Hello," She heard the voice of one, Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti after just one ring.

"Sp... Spik... Spike. He... Help m... m... me," Was all Winnie was able to stutter out before she gave into the tears she'd been holding back.

"Winnie is that you, are you okay," Spike asked in concern.

She couldn't manage a response in between sobs though so instead she just laid there and listened as Spike said he was on way. she could still here his voice on the phone when she heard someone at her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the great response and all the reviews for the first chapter of this story, it was better than I could've imagined. Special shout out to the two reviewers for pointing out the few grammar mistakes slash typos I missed when editing the first chapter. I went back and edited it because I can't believe I posted it in that bad of shape. Anyways on with the story this chapter is as I promised longer and is also purely overall from Spike's point of view it will switch back to Winnie's in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner, and as always don't forget to leave a review.**

** Chapter 2:**

It had been a rather quiet day for team one, no hot calls whatsoever, so when his shift had ended at six o clock Constable Michelangelo "Spike' Scarlatti had headed straight home to his still too new apartment and was about half-way through his second beer when his phone rang. Seeing Winnie Camden's name and number on the caller ID before he answered the phone was a bit of a surprise because although she was a pretty good friend of his she still didn't call him when they were away from work very often.

"Hello, " He greeted with a little concern.

That concern grew ten-fold when the only response he got in return was a quiet and painfully stuttered out, "Sp... Spik... Spike. He... Help m... m... me."

Quickly he set his beer down and was already heading out his front door, pausing only to grab his coat and keys when he asked, "Winnie what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She didn't answer though instead all she did was start to cry.

"Winnie, I'm on my way okay, sweetheart," Was the next thing he said as he climbed into his car and started it. He continued talking to her the entire less than 10 minute drive to where she lived and once he was parked next to her little sedan he reached into his glove box and pulled out the gun he kept there before heading to her apartment.

"Winnie, sweetheart I'm here," He said before entering her already slightly ajar front door. Once inside he didn't immediately see her and he scanned her now messy apartment the bad feeling he had grew. "Where are you," He then asked.

"Ov...over here," He heard her shaky voice barely above a whisper say and what he saw once he walked past her couch nearly took his breath away. First off she was completely naked, second, her hair was matted with blood; more importantly when he knelt by her and tried to turn her towards him to get a better look she flinched and jerked away from his touch further curling into herself. That didn't matter though because he was now close enough to her to see the blood on her thighs. Cringing he knew that could only mean one thing, she'd been raped.

"Oh, Winnie," Was all he could say, letting his concern out way the seething anger he could feel bubbling up inside. _What horrible excuse for a man would do something like this to a woman? Let alone a girl sweet, innocent like Winnie. _With that in mind he took a deep breath and turned to grab a blanket off the couch, "Let me cover you up, okay sweetheart, I promise I won't look, alright."

She nodded and uncurled herself just enough to allow him to wrap the blanket around her. Once she was covered up he gently asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Winnie took a deep breath before saying, "You re... remember Josh, don't you?"

Spike nodded she'd told the team she was seeing him about a month ago, she'd even introduced him to the team briefly one day when he had showed up at work unexpectantly and well let's just say he'd been less than impressed. However he hadn't heard anything more about him since that one meeting and so he had just assumed they'd parted ways.

"Well, you see I called things off with him about three weeks ago and well I guess he didn't take that well," Winnie said her voice growing a little more steady as she began to tell Spike everything that had happened. "I... I tried fighting him, I swear I did, " She said her voice cracking a little, "I kept trying to do all the things that you and Wordy taught me but none of it worked."

By the time she finished she was distraught and in tears once again.

"Shh, it's okay I know you did your best sweetheart," Spike almost cooed as he tried once again to turn her to face him. She flinched once again but nonetheless allowed him to bring her a little closer to him. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes the only sound being her sobs before he murmured, "I'd love to help you cleanup but we both know I can't do that."

Winnie nodded, "I know thank you for coming though,"

"Your welcome," He replied pulling away so that he could slip his jacket off. Once he had it off he slipped it around her. Spike then looked at to see as if to ask whether or not she wanted to walk or if she wanted him to carry her.

Her only answer was the glassy look in her eyes and the trembling of her body. Yeah there was no way she'd be steady on her feet enough to walk so with that in mind Spike carefully lifted her up in his arms.

Winnie didn't say a word as he got her settled in the passenger seat of his car, she remained silent and stared out the windshield as he buckled her her in then went around to the drivers side and got in as well. She only nodded when he said that he was going to go ahead and call it in.

When he was done with that Spike looked over and asked, "Hey Winnie,"

"Yeah ," She replied turning to face him.

"I, well you know they won't let me stay in there when they do the exam or anything so do want me to call Jules, that way you have someone in there that you know?"

Winnie just nodded and mouthed a thank you before turning to stare out the window once again.

30 minutes later Jules was standing there outside St. Micheal's when Spike pulled up. Spike had told her on the phone briefly what had happened but still seeing the shape that Winnie was in as he carried her inside was quite a shock. She quickly covered that up though and followed the nurse to the exam room once they were inside.

Spike watched them as they took her away and didn't even realize Sam was there as well til he heard a voice beside him ask, "Are you okay?"

Turning he took the cup of coffee Sam was offering and took a sip before answering with an automatic yes.

As they both sat down in the waiting area though he elaborated. "God, Sam you should have seen her, she flinched when I went to touch her."

Sam just nodded urging Spike to continue.

"I think I knew before then though, but still to see her flinch, see the blood, and then to hear her say what that son of a bitch did to her. It just made it all too real."

Listening to the tone and watching the look in Spike's eyes it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't some stranger that had done this to Winnie. "She knew him, didn't she," Sam asked even though he already knew the answer.

Spike nodded, "It was that ex of hers Josh, remember me saying there was something about him I didn't like, Samtastic?"

Sam nodded Spike's instincts were usually right, so to reassure his friend he said, "Don't worry the bastard won't get away with this."

"Damn right he won't" Spike agreed, "Even if I have to catch him myself."

With that said the two men fell into silence as they awaited for more news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the awesome reviews you guys are leaving for this story. The response though so far as has been much better than I though it would be Anyways onward with the story, this is longest chapter yet and is a little more police than the first two chapters but the focus is still on the emotional aspect of what this story is about. Enjoy and as always leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3:**

The next couple of hours passed by in a complete blur for Winnie.

Waiting in the exam room for the nurse, Winnie, and Jules was not only a doctor but a social worker as well. After they introduced themselves they explained that it was hospital protocol to have a social worker on hand at the beginning of a rape exam to document down what had happened in the victims own words. Winnie just nodded as she was settled on the hospital bed, not really paying attention to what their names were. Her head was starting to pound and honestly all she wanted to was go to sleep.

She knew she couldn't do that however so instead she took a deep breath and began for the second time that evening her story out loud about how she had been raped raped, "He... Josh, he... was um... he was waiting for me when I got home from work."

"Thank you, Winnie," the social worker had said when she was finished and then she had left the room so that the doctor and nurse could finish the physical aspect of the exam.

Jules had almost had to look away once they took off Spike's jacket and unwrapped the blanket from her, and quite frankly Winnie couldn't blame her. especially if she looked like she felt and well quite frankly that was like hell. Her whole body hurt so she was pretty sure she had bruises everywhere.

After all the swabs, samples and photographs were taken Winnie was left feeling almost like she had been violated all over again. Even though both the doctor and nurse had been more than gentle with her.

"Okay Hun, the worst of its over. now we're just going to clean you up and take care of your wounds, Okay?" The doctor said pulling Winnie out of her thoughts.

Winnie just nodded in response once again as the doctor began to just that. Meanwhile the nurse left the room to with the swabs and camera.

"She's got some tearing down there, that's why she's still bleeding," Winnie faintly heard the doctor say to Jules who had asked a question, "We'll get that stitched up as well as the cut below her eye and her split lip, and her head wound.

Winnie saw Jules nod out of her good eye and tried to concentrate on what the doctor was saying she continued treating her. In addiction to those injuries was a broken cheek bone, a broken nose, a mild concussion, and the wrist she'd tried to break her fall with was sprained.

By the time that was all taken care of the nurse had arrived back in the room and she had medications with her.

Aside from pain medication and something to help her sleep were some antibiotics. "These are purely cautionary," The nurse explained, "We're running a full STD panel on you with the samples we took but some ST D's don't show up right away so we just want to be sure."

"Okay," Winnie replied as the nurse gave her a shot. Once that was done the she was given the other medications.

Both the nurse and doctor were getting ready to leave when Winnie spoke up and asked, "Dr., hey um what about." Winnie paused not quite sure sure how to ask what she was about to ask. All she knew was that Josh hadn't used a condom when he'd raped her and well even though she was on birth control. She wasn't at all thrilled at the prospect of potentially getting pregnant as a result of what had happened.

The doctor seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to get at though because the woman just nodded before saying, "Don't worry dear we'll talk about that in the morning, right now though, you just try and get you some rest, okay,"

"Alright," Was Winnie's reply before laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Can I get you anything," Jules asked once they were alone.

'Decent clothes, I'm freezing," Winnie answered in a very small attempt at humor.

"I'll work on that," Jules agreed with a small smile, "I'd give you mine and steal scrubs from here but my clothes won't fit you anyway."

Winnie gave a small grin before looking around the room. her eyes landed on Spike's jacket and it made her wonder her where he was at. There was just something about him, right now, that made her feel so...well safe.

Jules followed her glance and when she saw what she was looking at she said, "I'll go get him if you want, I'm sure he's driving Sam nuts worrying over you by now."

"Thank you, that would be great," Winnie agreed.

"Alright I'll do that," Jules said, "If you want I'll call your parents as well, they should know what happened and I'll work on getting you some other clothes, okay."

With that Jules was gone leaving Winnie alone with her thoughts.

When Jules arrived in the waiting area she noticed two cops over there where Sam and Spike were.

"Spike, she's asking for you," Jules said as she approached interrupting the question they were asking him.

Spike nodded at Jules before saying, "Are we done here, I told you everything I know, but my friend needs me right now."

They nodded and Spike took off in the direction that she pointed in and thus he didn't hear one of the one's that had been questioning him if Winnie was up to talking.

""She's worn out but talk to her doctor," Jules answered before saying to Sam, "I'll be right back."

With that went she ran to catch up with Spike, with his long legs she knew he was almost already to the door. She somehow managed to catch him though and stopped him by saying, "Hey, Spike before you go in can I talk to you for a moment."

He nodded and walked back towards her, "What's up," He asked.

"I just. Well Winnie has been through a lot tonight and well I just want to make sure that you understand that right now she feels the safest with you," Jules began.

"Why? Because I'm the one she called," He interrupted.

"Yes and no," Jules replied, "It could have been any of us but the point is it wasn't. Instead it was you and as a result of you being the first one she saw after the attack she feels the safest with you right now."

Spike nodded.

"I just want to make sure that your okay and understand that," Jules continued, "Because she's probably going to lean on you a lot right now. you have to want to stick it out and be there otherwise this might break her."

Spike nodded in agreement because she had a very valid point. "I'm not going anywhere Jules, she needs me right now. Hell if that was you in there Sam would have to fight me to get me to go away. I'd be the same way. However It's not you, its Winnie, in there so nothing can stop me from being there for her now."

"Okay," Jules said reaching up to give him a hug, "I knew that I just had to be sure for her sake. Your Ma raised one hell of a man, Michelangelo."

"Thanks," Spike replied hugging her back.

Jules nodded a your welcome and before she pulled away she whispered, "If you need anything let me or Sam know okay."

Spike nodded and pulled away.

"Oh and I told the cops that were questioning you, to talk to Winnie's doctor before questioning her because I know she's worn out."

"Good," Spike agreed before it dawned on him that Winnie's family didn't know what had happened.

"Don't worry I'm going to call them, you go in and see her that's what she wants," Jules said reading his mind.

He nodded and gave a small smile before turning to do just that.

Winnie had all but dosed off so when she heard she someone entering her room it startled her.

"Hey its just me, alright, sweetheart," Spike reassured as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Winnie nodded and gave him a small smile before laying her head back down.

How are you ," Spike then asked as she watched him pull a chair right up next to her bed.

"I guess I'm okay," Winnie answered before elaborating, "I'm sleepy and a little cold. Wish I could go to sleep and wake up to find this was all just some nightmare."

"If only we could," Spike agreed before taking off the hooded sweatshirt he had and handing it to her. "How about we trade. I'll take my jacket over there and you can have this."

Winnie nodded and with a little hesitation Spike gently helped her put the sweatshirt on. There was a knock on the door when they were finished.

Looking at Spike Winnie silently asked who is that?

"Damn it, Its the cops," Spike answered, "They were questioning me in the waiting area; They want your statement now."

With a tired nod Winnie agreed and so Spike went to let them in. Spike wasn't looking forward to this and could feel his need to protect Winnie almost bubbling over. One of the officers was a bit of a jackass and the last thing Spike wanted was someone upsetting her.

Everything started out fine. They asked the same questions everyone else had asked her. What had happened and did she know who did this to her. Winnie had answered them in an almost robotic manner because at this point she was getting way too used to these questions. The questioning then turned when the older of the two officers asked, "How long and how well did she know, Josh.

"A friend of mine, introduced us about two months ago," Winnie answered, "We went on a handful of dates and well with each date he got a little more possessive. Three weeks ago he showed up at my work angry that I'd had to cancel our date the night before. I didn't like it and told him so then. He apologized and I agreed to have dinner with him that night."

She paused for a minute and Spike squeezed her hand assuredly before she continued, "However he started in on me again at dinner and I'd had enough so I told him this wasn't working. That I didn't want to see him again and left."

"Were you two intimate at all," That same detective had then asked.

"No," Winnie answered shakily, feeling herself start to panic. He didn't believe her she could tell by the tone of his voice and well as her heart started to race and breath started to quicken she lost it. "All we ever did was a kiss a couple of times nothing more. This wasn't some rough sex fantasy that went to far. I didn't want it, okay.'

"But you expect us to believe that he didn't bother you at all for three weeks and then suddenly shows up tonight and attacks, you." The detective interrupted.

"Ye...Yes I don't know Wh..Why. I even saved his number just in case he called but he ne..never did." Winnie practically yelled in between gasps for air. "Al... All I know as he was there waiting for me tonight and he rape..raped me."

"That's it you guys need to leave," Spike said stepping in, "Can't you see she's hyperventilating?"

The younger of the two officers nodded and pushed the older one towards the door; pausing to only nod an apology at Spike.

Spike wasn't paying attention though he was too busy trying to get her to calm down.

"Look at me," Winnie heard him say as the room started to spin. "Deep breaths okay you need to calm down they're gone, okay sweetheart."

Nodding she began to do what he asked. It took a couple of minutes but Winnie was slowly starting to feel better.

"Everything okay in here," A nurse asked peeking her head in the door.

"It is now," Spike answered.

"Okay, because those officers kind of left in hurry so we were just wondering," The nurse replied.

"Yeah well they were upsetting her so I kind of told them to get out," Spike explained.

"Alright I'll be back in later let me know if you need anything before then," the nurse said before leaving.

"He didn't believe me," Winnie said softly out loud once they were alone again.

"Yeah well that's his problem," Spike replied taking both her hands in his gently. Winnie flinched but didn't pull away.

"Therefore his opinion doesn't matter especially if everyone else believes you," Spike added.

Winnie nodded, 'Thank you Spike, you're being so wonderful. If it weren't for you and Jules..."

"Hey no need to thank me, your a friend and I care about you so there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now okay," Spike reassured.

Winnie nodded and laid her head back down on her pillow with in minutes she gave into her exhaustion and was fast asleep.

Spike meanwhile settled back in his chair by her bed and dosed off a little himself. He was almost certain she wouldn't sleep through the night and wanted to be right there if she needed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Hey all thanks once again with the reviews; normally, I'd reply to each of them individually but I'm kind of busy right now so that's why I'm just doing generally doing it here. When things in my real world slow down I will reply to them all, so just know that I am thankful to all of you that take the time to leave a review. Anyways onto the next chapter of this story. it' mainly just a filler/transitional chapter so not so sure how I feel about it. This chapter also features more of the whole team as well Winnie continuing to recover from what happened to her. Also to fit this story I added some details about Wordy and more importantly Shelley's past. As always enjoy and do me a favor and leave a review so I know what you think.**

** Chapter 4:**

The next morning morning after a rather fitful night of sleep, Winnie slowly awoke to the sound of multiple whispered voices in her room. Not only had she been woken up whenever the nurses had come in to check on her but she'd also woken up at least three other times because of nightmares. Slowly she opened her good eye and saw a rather exhausted Spike, who wore battle scars from a couple of the nightmares that she had had throughout the night. He too, had a black eye now, but not nearly as bad as hers as well as a cut on his lip that if she remembered right one of the nurses had had to stitch up. The other two voices she now saw belonged to Wordy, former member of team one, and his wife Shelley.

"Hey," Spike said noticing that she was awake.

"Hey," Winnie, sleepily greeted back not just to Spike but to all three of them.

Wordy, whom Winnie had always felt comfortable around because his demeanor reminded her so much of her dad, just smiled before asking her, "How, you holding up?"

Winnie just shrugged before saying, "I've been better. I honestly could go back to sleep but at the moment I'm not in much pain."

Wordy nodded before moving closer to the bed, once there there he hesitated for a moment and with a nod from her he leaned over to give her a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," He then whispered.

"I know," Winnie whispered back, "I'm just sorry none of my efforts to fight him off worked. I kept trying to do everything you and Spike taught me."

Pulling back to look at her Wordy shook his head before saying, "Hey now no need to be sorry for that, you did your best, half your bruises prove that, because they're defensive wounds, okay."

Winnie nodded and not only flinched but cringed after he placed a soothing kiss on her head.

Spike, Wordy, and Shelley all three saw that and Spike was the first one to ask, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's just that, that's what Josh did when he was done," Winnie answered as once again tears welled up in her eyes, "He kissed me on the forehead and said I'm sorry before he left."

Wordy just shook his head he felt horrible and Winnie noticed so she quickly added, "Wordy, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just a wreck right now."

Smiling Wordy nodded before saying, "I think your handling everything pretty good all things considered."

Winnie smiled at that and wiped away her tears before Spike spoke up and said, 'I figured since I have to go to work you might want some company, so I asked Shelley to come."

"Thank you," Winnie agreed he was more than right, honestly the last thing she wanted right now was to be left alone.

"Alright then I'm going Wordy and I are going to take off," Spike said, "I'll call when I get off, hopefully by then they'll let you out of this place."

Winnie nodded and gestured Spike over once he was closer she leaned up a little and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and with one final wave both he and Wordy were gone.

Once the men were gone Shelley set a bag down on the bed next to Winnie, "I figured you might want to change into something more comfortable and since your about my size I brought you some of mine until Jules has the chance to go get you some of your own."

"Oh thank good goodness," Winnie gushed with a smile, "You are my new favorite person."

They both laughed at that before Shelley helped Winnie change. It struck Winnie once she was dressed that Shelley was the first person not to wince or look away from her bruises and when she asked her about it Shelley got this sad look on her face.

Shelley just sighed though before explaining, "Oh sweetie I lived with a lot of the same bruises you have now for five years during my first marriage."

Winnie nodded it was no secret that Shelley's first husband had been abusive to her and that Wordy had helped her leave that all behind. She was floored though by what Shelley went on to say next though.

"Not many people know how truly bad it was though," Shelley continued, "Biologically Blake, my ex, is Claire's father."

"Oh," Winnie said, she hadn't known that.

"Yeah its our secret, I mean, Claire knows, because she's 10 now and has been asking why she doesn't look like her sisters So we had to break down and tell her the other day. What she doesn't know and I don't want her to ever know is that Blake raped me the night she was conceived."

"I'm so sorry," Winnie apologized feeling bad that she had brought all of this up.

"It's okay, just know if you need to talk to anyone, I know a little bit about what your going through," Shelley reassured wiping away the tears that had welled up in her own eyes.

"Thank you," Winnie said wiping away her own tears. Geez! It sure felt like all she had done in the last day was cry. How the hell did she have any tears left to cry at all?

Their talk was then interrupted by a knock at the door before the doctor who had treated Winnie the night before walked in.

"How are you doing," She, or as her name badge said, Dr. Meyer, asked.

"Not bad," Winnie answered.

"Good, we'll be releasing you this afternoon," Dr Meyer informed, 'Now did you still want to discuss what you asked about last night?"

Winnie nodded.

"Alright," Dr. Meyer agreed, "A nurse will be in here in a few with that pill."

With that she was gone and just as she said with not only the medicine but a tray of breakfast as well. Winnie quickly took the pill and after the nurse took her vitals she too was gone.

"Just try and eat a little," Shelley suggested, "And if you want I'll Kevin bring you something a little more appetizing for lunch."

"Alright, I'm just not that hungry," Winnie agreed.

"Trust me if it weren't for Kevin making me, i wouldn't have eaten hardly at all the first week after Blake raped me," Shelley admitted.

About half way through picking at her breakfast Shelley's phone rang and Winnie saw her smile a little before handing the phone to her.

"Hello," Winnie greeted.

"Hey," she then heard the voice of Wordy greet back I got some good news for you they just arrested Josh."

Winnie sighed in relief before only saying, "Thanks for letting me know."

With that she handed the phone back to Shelley and leaned her head back on her pillow. Shelley talked for a couple of minutes then hung up.

"You okay," Shelley then asked.

Winnie nodded, "Yeah I'm just worried about what happens next. He's got money so he'll be out of jail by the end of the day."

"Don't worry he won't be alllowed anywhere near you and if he knows what's good for him he won't even try," Shelley tried to reassure.

She was pretty sure that Winnie didn't believe her though.

_SRU Headquarters..._

Jules and Sam were already working out when a rather tired looking Spike entered the weight room at work.

"How is she," Jules asked before looking up.

"I don't know really," Spike answered last night was hell though.

"Yeah well that's how you look," Raf who had just walked in greeted said. he'd been here for awhile and Jules had briefly told him what happened. "I take that's why your face looks like it got attacked."

"Yeah, nightmares," Spike answered as he walked over and got on a treadmill.

Raf, Jules, and Sam all just watched for the next several minutes as Spike ran out some of the emotions he was feeling. Over an hour later he called quits and went of to shower and change.

Waiting for him at his locker once he was dressed with a cup of coffee which she handed to him was Jules.

"What's up?" He asked before downing the cup of coffee she handed him.

"I got a hold of Winnie's parents last night," Jules answered, "Their going to leave work early and come see her for the weekend."

"Okay," Spike agreed, "She's getting released this afternoon so I figured I'd take her back to my place since I doubt she's going to want to go back to her apartment yet."

"Sounds good," Jules said before adding, "I'll go by her apartment after work and grab some of her things after work.

Spike nodded, "Alright, I need more coffee so let's go before Boss sends Ed in here looking for us."

Jules grinned and followed him out.

An hour later they were about halfway through a training session when Spike got the text from Wordy saying that the guy who had raped Winnie was in custody.

"Yes," Spike found himself exclaimed out loud causing looks from everyone.

"They got the bastard," He offered up in explanation for turning his attention back to what Greg had been saying. This was definitely the best news he'd had in the last 24 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks once again everyone for all the wonderful reviews considering I wasn't really sure about that last chapter; therefore I'm extremely glad that you guys liked it. Anyways onward with the story. I like this chapter a lot better, but still as always enjoy and leave a review so I know what you think.**

** Chapter 5:**

It was a little after five in the afternoon when Spike arrived back at the hospital and found Shelley alone in Winnie's room.

"Where is she," Spike asked after greeting her.

"She's a talking with the social worker from last night," Shelley informed, "Oh and she ate a little something for lunch, which is good considering all she was pick at her breakfast."

Spike nodded, "Thanks I'm just, you know really worried about her, so thanks again for sitting with her today."

"No problem," Shelley reassured before adding, "Spike I know your worried we all are, but she's handling this all surprisingly well, she's making plans to go to a little counseling as well as a weekly support group that they do here at the hospital."

Spike nodded and the two continued to talk for the next several minutes before Winnie reappeared. "Hey you," Spike greeted.

"Hey," She greeted back quietly.

"Ready to leave this place," He asked next.

"More than words can say," Was Winnie's answer.

Spike nodded and with that said the three of them made their way out of the hospital.

Wordy was waiting for them outside to pick up Shelley so after a few more minutes of small talk Spike helped Winnie into his car before saying, "I um, I figured I'd take you back to my apartment and you could crash there til you want to go home."

"That sounds fine," Winnie answered automatically knowing she couldn't go back to her apartment tonight even if she wanted to and well to be honest that wasn't something she wanted to do right now.

Spike nodded and continued talking as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Jules is going to meet us there with some of your things. I figured you could just relax and wait for your parents while I cook dinner."

Winnie nodded. her mom must have gotten held up at work once again otherwise she knew her parents would have already been there. Spike continued to talk as he drove before finally pausing to ask, "Hey what's on your mind? I know I'm talking a lot but you're being awfully quiet."

"I just... you're fine Spike its just been a long day," Winnie replied before adding, "I'm sore and it just keeps becoming more and more real what happened."

Spike nodded wishing he knew what to say, but he there was nothing he could think of. He couldn't say he understood because that would be a lie. He didn't have a clue about what she was going through or how she was feeling for that matter. All he could do was be there like Jules had said last night and just listen when she felt like talking like Wordy had said. Speaking of Wordy Spike's mind drifted back to the brief conversation they had had this morning after leaving Winnie's room.

_"When does it stop," He had asked the older man._

_ "When does what stop," Wordy replied._

_ "The flinching," Spike had replied, "I mean I know the situations are different between what happened to Shelley and what happened to Winnie, but does Shelley still flinch?"_

_ Wordy had sighed rather heavily before replying, "Spike the situations aren't that different."_

_ "What do you mean," Spike started to ask before it had dawned on him what Wordy was saying, "Oh man... sorry I didn't know."_

_ "It's alright Spike not many people do," Wordy reassured, "But to answer your your question it doesn't ever really stop. Shel, she still flinches a little bit even now. She'll recover quickly but nonetheless it still happens."_

_ Spike had just nodded pensively before saying thanks._

_ "No problem buddy, I'm here if you need to talk okay."_

Another twenty minutes passed and then Spike was pulling into his usual parking spot. Jules was already there waiting for them and Spike saw Winnie smile when she saw more than one bag in Jules' hand.

"Hi," Jules greeted Winnie and him when they were out of the car and heading towards his apartment. Once inside Jules added, "I grabbed a little bit of everything since I didn't know what all you would want."

"This looks like plenty," Winnie assured as she took one of the bags from Jules.

"Alright then I'm going to go ahead and head out so you can rest,"Jules said in goodbye, "If you guys need anything call, okay?"

Spike nodded and walked Jules to her car. Once he was back inside Winnie was digging through one the bags; however, she looked up when he walked by.

"Do you want anything to drink," Spike asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Um,,, a cup of tea would be great," Winnie answered.

"Okie dokie," Spike replied.

As soon as it was ready Winnie took a small sip before asking, "Is it okay if I take a shower,"

"Sure, if you want there is a jetted tub in my bathroom, if you'd rather have a bath," Spike replied.

"That actually sounds amazing," Winnie agreed as she followed Spike into his bedroom and to the master bath.

Once there Spike quickly left her alone and headed back to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

About 45 minutes later Spike dinner almost done when he heard a knock at the door, knowing that it was Winnie's parents he hollered at her that they were here before answering his front door. Spike noted as he introduced himself that, Winnie's mom, Genie, well minus the much lighter complexion, could pass for her daughter's twin seeings how they were both the same height and same build. Her father on the other hand Charles, was down right scary looking at well over 6ft tall. Once introductions was made Genie went off to check oh her daughter while Winnie's dad followed Spike into the kitchen.

It would be another few minutes before the two ladies emerged in the kitchen Spike couldn't help but smile from afar as the much bigger man melted when Winnie said, "Daddy," and ran to him.

"They've always been like that," Winnie's mom spoke up as she watched Spike watch her husband and daughter.

"Huh, I should have known, that she was a daddy's girl," Spike said with a nod before offering her a glass a wine.

Genie excepted before saying, "Yeah that she is, he can't say no to her."

Spike smiled at that then as he finished up dinner the conversation between the two of them grew more serious, "So tell me, Spike since your a cop, What's going to happen? Is the guy who did this to my daughter going to pay?"

Spike answered all of her questions as he served up the chicken Parmesan that he had cooked. "Unfortunately he'll make bail in the morning, but he won't be allowed to come anywhere near her that I can promise you due to a court order."

Both her parents nodded in between bites as Spike continued. "Then on Monday their will be what they call a preliminary hearing. That gives the defense a chance to here the case in front of the judge. They'll try to create doubt and suspicion over her testimony. Kind of like the cop I kicked out of her room last night. Therefore she'll know sort of what to deal with on that end. Then after that of course is the trial."

"All in all I can honestly say because so far her story hasn't wavered at all between what she innitially told me and what she's told people since so as long as she sticks with this, he'll pay," Spike added as they finished up eating.

After dinner Spike suggested that they stay in the guest bedroom while they were here, thinking Winnie might feel better with them close by, "She can have my room and I can crash on the couch."

"Are you sure," Her father asked, "You're already doing so much for her."

"It's no problem especially if its what Winnie wants," Spike responded as he cleaned up the kitchen.

Looking over at her, her parents saw, Winnie nod before mouthing a thank you to Spike.

It was settled then Spike would be having a full house at least for the weekend. By 11pm all three Camdens were sound asleep leaving Spike a lone and still very much awake out in the living room. After channel flipping Spike had just about fallen asleep when he heard a loud scream coming from his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews once again. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the ending. I actually debated whether or not to leave it there or give you guys a longer chapter. I chose to end it there so I could spend a little more time working out the kinks in what happens next. Speaking of what happens next this chapter gave me fits it just didn't want to come out hence why you are just now getting it. I think I like the result of it though so I hope you do too. Plus its a long chapter to make up for it being late. Anyways onward with the story and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review so I know what you think.**

**Chapter 6: **

Winnie hadn't lasted very long after dinner and neither her parents or Spike were at all surprised when around 9pm she announced that she was going to try and get some sleep. once she was settled there she let the music from her I pod and the room that smelled so earthy, spicy and warm, just like Spike lull her her to sleep. She just prayed she'd sleep better tonight that she did last night. For the first couple of hours she did just that slept wonderfully but then in the darkness faded away and her mind took her back to apartment. All she could smell was Josh. All she could feel was him. His hands all over her body. His breath on her skin. All she could hear was his whispered apology after he had left her there.

And all she could do as she fought against those horrible memories was scream. She must have screamed out loud though because when she came fully awake she was greeted by Spike and the soft glow of the light from his night stand. Her heart was racing and her whole body was shaking when she met his gaze.

"Shh, Tesoro, It's okay I've got you, your safe, Prometto, " She heard Spike say in a combination of English and Italian as he took her non injured hand in his.

It took a few minutes but he kept whispering to her reassuringly in a mixture of his two languages before Winnie finally calmed down all the way. She was unaware though that her parents had woken up in concern as well though and were watching quietly from the door way.

"God, Spike," I'm so sorry at this rate neither one of us is going to get any sleep," Winnie apologized giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's alright, I don't really sleep through a whole night anymore anyways," Spike replied before asking, 'You want to talk about it?"

Winnie sighed and scooted over a bit so he could sit on the edge of his bed before responding. "I was sleeping really good then all of the sudden He was here or I was back at my apartment. I'm not sure which but all I could do was was smell him and feel him."

Spike nodded as she continued. "Its like I was telling my mom when she first got here, "He took away my sense of security and I was so proud pf the fact that I felt so safe in this city all on my own. I don't have that anymore, its like he took some part of me I didn't even know existed. All I know is I want me back. I don't like what he's left of me."

When she was finished she paused to look at him and could tell by the pensive look on his face that he was searching for the right thing to say in response. Finally after another couple of minutes he took one of her hands in his before saying. "You'll get it back, whatever it is he took from you. In the mean time I promise I'll to do everything I can to make you feel safe again."

Winnie smiled a little at that and squeezed his hand back in a silent way of saying he was already doing just that.

"Besides I happen to think the girl you were describing was pretty cool and I still think she's there she's just hiding right now til she feels safe once again." Spike added squeezing her hand back.

"Thanks, I hope so." Winnie responded softly. Winnie then yawned before leaning her head back on her pillow. she knew she wouldn't even have to ask as things fell onto silence between them again she knew he would stay til he was sure she was asleep.

Someway somehow she was finally able to get some sleep that night and the following morning woke to the e sound of Spike and her parents voices coming from the kitchen. Stretching Winnie was relieved to find herself still sore although not as much as she was the day before. The head ache from her concussion was just about gone and as a result as she slowly padded her way towards the kitchen she was also much steadier on her feat.

"Good morning sweetie," Her mom greeted, noticing her right away.

"Morning," Winnie greeted back quietly. Both her dad and Spike gave her a hello in greeting as she sat down at the table they'd eaten at the night before.

"I thought you'd already be at work," Winnie questioned as Spike set a mug of tea down in front of her.

"We work the evening shift today so I don't go in til two," Spike answered before asking if she was hungry.

Winnie just shook her head before taking a small sip of her tea.

After a few more sips Spike looked over at her and said, "Boss called a little bit ago. He said Dean was asking about you, wanted to know if he could come by later?"

Winnie smiled at that her and the young man had become pretty close over the past few months since he'd decided he'd wanted to live with his dad. The bond had started on the day he'd asked her to let him listen on what was going on the first time he had come to see his dad. While they had waited for team one to return to headquarters he'd asked her several questions about all that had happened. Dean had asked her about his dad as well. Ever since then he would call her and text her occasionally. He was now like the little brother she had never had and if she was off when his dad and team one worked the evening shift she would invite him over for dinner so he wouldn't always have to eat alone.

"I'll text him later and tell him to come to dinner," Winnie replied.

"Okay," Spike agreed before asking when they'd gotten so close.

Winnie explained briefly.

Spike nodded, "I'm glad you encouraged him to get to know his dad between having Dean back in his life and Marina, Boss is a lot happier these days.

"Yeah I've noticed that too," Winnie agreed before, "Did you know he wants to follow in his dad's footsteps?"

"No but that's cool," Spike replied.

The next few hours before Spike left for work passed by fairly quietly, Winnie fell asleep on the couch. When she awoke Spike was heading out for work and her dad was already gone. Her mom had sent him off to the store and so that left the two Camden women alone.

"You okay, sweetie," Winnie heard her mom ask as she grimaced a little bit in pain as she stretched.

"Yeah, Mom I'm just a little sore still," Winnie answered.

"Well maybe a shower or another bath would help," Her mom suggested.

Nodding in agreement Winnie made her way to the bathroom and this time chose to take a shower instead. After turning it up as hot as she could stand it she stepped in under the spray. It felt amazing at first she just stood there. However as soon ass she began to soap up and washed herself she kept doing it over and over because she didn't feel clean. She'd felt the same way after her bath yesterday and that's really why she was crying when her mom had arrived. She hadn't told her mom that however, she knew though if her om found her in similar shape today then she would have to tell her. Still despite that she continued to scrub her body before finally collapsing on the shower floor and giving in to the tears she could feel welling up once again.

That's where her mom found her less than five minutes later.

"Oh, sweetie, what did you do," Her mom asked wen she how raw her daughter's skin was.

"I was just trying to get him off of me, I feel so dirty, like he left a stain on me that I can't get rid of." Winnie offered up in explanation as her mom began to dry her up.

"Oh sweetie, you aren't dirty, he didn't ruin you," Her mom tried to reassure as she helped her get dressed, "Your still my beautiful, kind, caring, sweet, girl and there's nothing he can do to change that. "

They continued to talk and once Winnie was dressed and her tears were dried she thanked her mom.

"Your welcome and remember even when we leave tomorrow I'm just a phone call away if you needed to be reminded of that."

Winnie nodded she knew that. Both women then heard a noise in the kitchen and knew that her dad was finally back from the store.

Winnie put a smile on her face as they entered the kitchen cause she didn't worry her dad. It must have been good enough because he didn't ask what was wrong. Instead he just greeted her with a hug and whispered in her ear, "I bought you that ice cream you like for dessert."

Winnie smiled at that then settled herself down on a stool at the kitchen counter and watched her parents begin to cook dinner just as they had done when she was growing up.

Around six the door bell rang and she stood up to go let Dean inside. "Hey" The teenager greeted warmly once he was inside.

"Hey," Winnie returned in greeting then watched him as the young man took in her appearance. His eyes clouded over in anger.

"You okay," She asked.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that," Dean quickly replied before saying, "Dad says I can't kill the guy that did this to you, but if you say I can I'm okay with not listening to my dad."

Winnie just shook her head before giving him a small hug.

"I take that as a no then," He said hugging her back.

"Yes its a no now come on dinner is just about ready," Winnie said pushing him towards the kitchen.

Once there Winnie introduced the young man to her parents.

"Good to meet you," Dean said before asking what was for dinner.

They all laughed at that before Winnie's mom answered that they were having meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Sounds good," Dean replied before adding, "Good thing Spike is at work because my dad told me he's a control freak in the kitchen like his ma and won't let anyone else cook in it when he's around."

They all chuckled at that before dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. Once it was over Dean began cleaning up and Winnie just shook her head as Dean ushered them out and said to her mom, "Dad would tell on me to my mom if I didn't."

Dean didn't stay much longer after dinner when he saw Winnie begin to yawn on the couch. As Winnie hugged him good bye he whispered, "Let me know if you change your mind, cause Clark and I have it all planned out."

"Okay," She replied back and then he was gone.

Winnie then settled back down on the couch as her Dad put a movie in. She surprisingly made it through the moving before dosing off on the couch and that's where she was When Spike quietly arrived home.

It wasn't quiet enough though and Winnie quickly awoke as soon as she heard him shut and lock the door behind him.

"How was work," She asked barely above a whisper.

"Long," He answered as he turned on a nearby table lamp.

Winnie nodded and didn't press anymore, he looked tired and like he needed the day off he had tomorrow; she'd wait til then to ask for more details.

Proving her right he quickly changed the subject by asking how her night was.

"Good," She replied before adding, "Although you might want to warn Ed and Greg that Dean and Clark have planned Josh's demise."

"Oh, I'll have to ask them about it," Spike quipped.

"No because you'll only encourage them and they don't need any," Winnie chastised.

Spike laughed at that before saying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really, I'm pretty sure you feel the same way." Winnie responded as he moved her feet and sat down at the end of the couch.

Spike grew a little quiet at that and rubbed her feet before admitting that she was right, "You have a point but if any of the guys on the team got their hands on him it would end the same way. Jules would probably do the most damage though. She's the scariest."

Winnie sighed as he continued his actions. "You have a point there," She then admitted.

Spike nodded before yawning.

"You should get some sleep," Winnie suggested as pulled her feet away.

Spike nodded in agreement before standing up and helping her up as well.

Ever the the gentlemen he then walked her to his bedroom and made sure she was settled in before heading back out to the couch to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I know I keep saying it but I really mean it. And see this chapter is up a bit sooner than the last one so that alone is a plus. It actually would have been up over the weekend but real life got in the way and I ended up getting sick but I finally feel better. This chapter is mainly just a transitional chapter so its a lot lighter overall than what the next ones will be. Anyways onward with the story enjoy and as always leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 7:**

Winnie once again slept rather fitfully, waking up what felt like every couple of hours. The nightmares were still there but not as bad as they had been the night before thus she was able to refrain from waking anyone else up. good thing too because she could actually hear Spike snoring so for once he too was actually sleeping. He was still doing that when Winnie just decided to stay up a little after six in the morning. He was still sleeping even when her parents woke up and actually didn't wake up until almost nine. By then her parents had breakfast cooked and the the three of them were just sitting down to eat some pancakes, eggs, and bacon when he stumbled into the kitchen only half awake. Immediately he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Winnie's mom greeted after he took a big gulp and sat down.

"Morning," He greeted back, "You guys should have woke me up sooner," He then added as he began to load up his plate.

Winnie shook her head, "I thought about it but you were actually sleeping good for once so i decided to just let you sleep."

"Did you sleep any better," Spike asked her after taking a bite.

Winnie shook her head. "No not really."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, did you have another nightmare," Spike responded.

"Yeah, but its fine you can't be there chase everyone of them, no one can," Winnie reassured, "Eventually I need to be able to do it on my own."

She was right that didn't change the fact that he not only wanted to but felt this need too. Shaking that thought out his head he took another couple of bites before asking, "Who cooked these pancakes, they are amazing?"

"I'll take that as a compliment considering I was told last night you don't let anyone cook in your kitchen," Winnie's mother replied.

"I'm not that bad, my mother may be, but I'm not that bad, I swear," Spike tried to argue before admitting, "However then again I am Italian the only thing we like better than eating food is cooking it."

They all chuckled at then fell silent as they finished the meal. When it was over and the kitchen was cleaned up Winnie's parents parents began to gather their things they were going to be heading back home.

Once everything was packed Winnie and her mom remained inside while Spike and her dad began to load up the car. Winnie couldn't quite make out what her dad was saying but knew by the looks both of the men shared that it was pretty serous and that it also was about her.

"He's not saying anything bad I promise," Her mom said interrupting Winnie's staring.

Oh," Winnie questioned as she turned to look at her mom.

Her mom nodded before adding, "Yes we both like him and he's being so wonderful to you right now how could we not."

"That he is, I really don't know what I would do without him right now." Winnie agreed.

"I'm just glad you have people like him here," Was her Mom's response before she went on to say, "Your dad as soon as Jules called wanted to race down here and take you back home. I don't think he would've ever let you come back and then we arrived here and that night you had night mare. We both woke up when we heard you scream and took off to your room."

"Spike was already though," Winnie interrupted.

"Yep so I stopped your dad and we just stood in there and watched from the door way." Winnie's mom continued.

"I didn't even notice you guys." Winnie admitted.

"It's alright sweetie, we don't blame you the point is, what we saw let us both know that despite what happened when that when we left on Sunday our daughter was going to be okay. "

"Oh, Mom," Winnie started to interrupt, but her mom quickly stopped her.

"Let me finish, OK," Her mom said as she put an arm around her daughter.

Winnie nodded as her mom continued, "We needed to see that, but you need it more, because you needed to see that there are still guys out there that treat women how there supposed to be treated. I say this because as soon as you feel comfortable your going to want to stand alone on your own two feet again. Because you've always been miss independent like that. I just want you to know that its okay to not be that way especially when you've got people like Spike in your life."

"I know, Mama," Was all Winnie could say as she felt herself tear up again.

Winnie's mom just smiled and hugged her daughter as she slipped back tot what she'd always called her when she was younger. They remained like it until her dad and Spike re entered the apartment.

"You ready," Winnie heard her dad ask.

Winnie's mom nodded as she wiped away Winnie's tears. She pulled away and went say good bye to Spike. While she was doing that Winnie hugged her dad good bye. Less than fifteen minutes later they were gone.

"You okay," Spike asked.

Winnie nodded, "I'm tired didn't sleep well last night."

Spike nodded before saying, "You should have come and gotten me."

"I thought about it," Winnie admitted, "But you were sleeping so well for once so I didn't see the point in waking you."

Spike nodded thanks before taking her hand and saying, "How about this since neither one of us has to go anywhere today how about I put a movie in and if you does off on the couch then that's okay?"

Winnie nodded before asking, "Can I pick out the movie,"

"Of course although for sake of my manhood it can't be anything to girlie." Spike teased as he watched her go over to his DVD collection.

"Really manhood, Winnie teased as she held up "My Fair Lady," "I can't pick out anything to girlie and you have every Audrey Hepburn movie ever made."

"Those are classics," Spike said in defense.

"Good because I happen to love her movies," Winnie said with a smile.

Spike smiled in return before taking the movie from her. Once it was in the DVD player he led her to the couch. Just as the movie was about to start Winnie snuggled in beside him on the couch as much as she felt comfortable doing. She only made it about half-way through it before she was asleep and she ended up sleeping most of the afternoon away.

As she stretched and slowly got up the couch she could smell whatever Spike was cooking in the kitchen. "You know I'm starting to really think that you like having someone around to cook for, don't you?"

"Yeah I kind of do," Spike agreed as turned. "Glad you decided to wake up in time to eat it will be ready in about fifteen minutes.

"I didn't actually mean to sleep that long," Winnie admitted.

"It's okay you were so comfortable I thought I'd wake you when I moved." Spike then said before offering her a glass of wine.

Winnie nodded and took the glass after he poured it for her before saying, "Yeah but now I now know not only that you are a good cook but you make a good pillow as well."

Spike laughed at that before saying, "Yeah but don't tell anyone women fawn over me enough as it is this will only make it worse."

Winnie almost choked on her wine as she burst out laughing.

"Hey its not funny chicks dig me for some reason," Spike argued.

"I know Lou used to tell me every time you guys went out on the town you got all the numbers," Winnie said wistfully.

"Yeah and I always gave half of them to him," Spike added rather nostalgically.

They both smiled at that before each raising their glasses at the same time and saying, "To Lou."

The two then fell silent as Spike turned his attention back to dinner.

"You okay," Winnie asked, I hope I didn't upset you by bringing him up.

"No your, fine," Spike reassured with a smile, "Now come over here and taste this sauce real quick I need a second opinion.

Winnie nodded before doing just that, 'It's perfect," Was all she could say.

"If you say so." Spike agreed as he then drained the pasta. Soon they were eating and talking. "Shel called while you were napping said she'd be here around ten in the morning,"

Winnie nodded, "She's taking me to my first counseling session tomorrow since I know you'll be at work. Then I have to go by the courthouse to sign some papers."

Spike nodded before saying, "I think its a amazing your ready to talk about it already. The girl we had to deal yesterday wasn't."

"A part of me isn't because it becomes more real every time I say it out loud or to myself. However I want him to pay and I don't want him to win so I have to do this." Winnie explained before asking more of what had happened yesterday.

"Gina was date raped at a party when she was seventeen. Never told anybody because she didn't think anyone would believe her so instead she went a little crazy started using drugs and alcholhol to cope, dropped out school. Meanwhile the guy that raped her got to move on with his life like nothing happened." Spike explained then paused to take a sip of wine before continuing. "Anyways so yesterday she reads in the paer that he's getting married and says to herself its not fair for him to be happy so she borrows a gun and drives to his house. His fiance of course answers the door and she forces her way inside by pulling out the gun."

"Oh my God, " Winnie whispers.

Spike nodded, "Luckily we were able to stop her from shooting anybody but the damage was already done she made the guy confess in front of his fiance."

"Wow," was all Winnie could say when he was finished, "That poor girl."

"I know," Spike agreed, "But all I could think of the entire time was you and making sure Josh pays what he did to you.'

Reaching across the table Winnie squeezed his hand before saying, "He will I've already promised myself that he won't get away with what he did but I'll promise you too that I won't let him win."

Nodding Spike squeezed her hand back and they both smiled at each other before finishing up their dinner. Once that was finished Winnie helped Spike as much as she could with her bad wrist clean up the kitchen.

After that Spike poured them each another glass of wine and they headed off to the living room to watch another movie. Before Winnie went to bed that night Spike whispered a promise of his own as well. One that comforted her throughout the night, "I promise I'll be here no matter what you need."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are seeing how brave Winnie is being and how amazing Spike is being. As for this chapter it was one of the hardest for me to write aside from the first. It is very emotional but I hope realistic as well. With that warning in mind enjoy and as always leave a review so that I know what you think.**

** Chapter 8**

That promise might have comforted her but it didn't keep the nightmares completely at bay. She woke up more than once shaking and crying. Spike heard her the second time and was by her side before she could dry away her tears. "Oh, tesoro, let me."

And with that said he was on the bed beside her wiping away her tears himself, murmuring words of comfort both in English and Italian, pulling her as close as she would left him.

When she was calm he looked at her before asking, "Do you want me to stay?"

She hesitated for a moment but then remembered how well she had slept earlier that afternoon and found herself nodding.

The next few hours were some of the best sleep she'd had since the attack but they ended to soon when his alarm went off at five am. "Morning beautiful," He greeted before slipping out of bed to quickly go turn off his alarm.

He was back quickly and Winnie was already out of bed.

"You don't have to get up yet, you know that right," Spike said as he grabbed a t-shirt and running shorts out of of his dresser.

"I know, but I might as well," Winnie reassured, "Since I doubt I'll be able to sleep anymore anyways."

Spike nodded and said, "Alright I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, I'll get a pot of coffee going for you," Winnie replied as she headed towards the kitchen

Forty-five minutes later a slightly sweaty Spike nearly startled her because she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't here him come in.

"Shit," He said rather apologetically when he saw her jump. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's all right I was just lost in my own head," Winnie said as she poured a cup of fresh coffee and handed over to him.

"Are you getting a little nervous about today," He asked after downing nearly half the cup in one big gulp.

"Yeah, its just every time I say it sinks in a little more that this actually happened to me, you know." Winnie answered honestly.

Spike just nodded. He didn't know to be honest. All he knew that Winnie in his mind would never be a victim. She was too strong for that, even if she didn't realize it yet. She was going to be a survivor and as much as he wished this never would have happened to her; she was going to come out stronger in he end because it.

He told her so out loud and watched her face light up a little at that. ll she said was thanks though and after he finished his second cup of coffee he announced that he was going to go ahead and head in early.

"You'll probably see me if you aren't out on a call," Winnie added knowing he was heading in to get a good workout before shift. All members of the SRU tended to do it two or three days a week. "I need to see how much leave I have."

"Alright, I'll see you then if not I will see you tonight," Was his reply before grabbing what he needed for work and heading out the door.

15 minutes later Spike was actually surprised that he was the first one to arrive, but then again they didn't clock in til eight so most of the team was probably waiting until closer to seven to come in. Spike went at the weights first but by the time the rest of the team had arrived a little after seven he was going at that the punching bag and well as Raf, the newest member of the team, remarked to Sam and Jules the poor punching bag looked like it had gone to war.

Jules waited until Spike paused a little out of breath before she asked, "Spike you alright?"

Turning he looked at her and the look he had was a look of anger she'd never seen in the Italian's eyes before.

He took a deep breath before honestly answering her, "Jules I want to kill the bastard."

Jules could tell by the fact that he was literally shaking with anger that he meant it and reached forward and put an arm around him before saying, "Spike I know so do I."

Spike almost smiled at that before jokingly saying, "Maybe I should let you do it then, your actually scarier than I am."

Jules just shook her head because in this instance she wasn't it. You didn't mess with people that Spike cared about. If he let his emotions get the best of him he could make people pay in ways Jules could only dream of.

"How is she," both Sam and Raf then asked interrupting both Spike in Jules.

"She can't sleep hardly at all, she relives it every time she closes her eyes," Spike informed. "She can't hardly stand to be touched, she just is so anxious and scared right now. At the same time she's trying so hard to be brave that it amazes me."

Jules and all of them nodded as they listened even Ed and Greg who had just joined them in the weight room.

"She's staying with you right," Ed asked.

"Yeah she doesn't want to be alone right now and well her apartment is technically a crime scene still at the moment." Spike answered.

Ed nodded, "Soph was asking about her but we figured between her parents and everything that she'd had enough visitors over the weekend."

Spike nodded, "Yeah you're probably right but I know she'd love to see you guys so feel free to swing by."

Ed nodded and they all watched as Spike left the weight room to go take a shower. Jules followed him and caught up with him just as he entered the men's locker room. "Spike you got a minute?" She asked,

Spike gave a tired nod.

"Okay I just want to see how your doing, I know this can't be easy on you either,' Jules then said.

Spike just sighed before honestly answering, 'Jules other than the fact that I sometimes can't get the image of how I found Winnie in her apartment after that bastard raped her. I'm just angry and exhausted but I'll be okay all that matters to me right now is her."

Jules was the one to nod this time before saying, "Okay, but if you need a break from this it's okay let me know."

Spike just shrugged before grabbing a towel out his locker.

Meanwhile back at Spikes apartment Winnie ended up turning on the TV just to have some noise. She was slowly beginning to realize that she couldn't handle it being so quiet. It just let her mind wander to much; which, inevitably led to her thinking about Josh and what he had done to her. That definitely explained why she was having such hard time sleeping. Before all of this she hadn't needed music or any back ground noise while she was sleeping. _Hmm... Maybe I should try this tonight and see if I sleep any better. _Winnie thought to herself as she took a sip of the hot tea she had made for herself.

She distracted herself with the news til almost eight and then she decided to get motivated and headed towards the shower. This shower wasn't as bad as the other one's had been. Meaning at least she hadn't collapsed on the shower floor in tears this time. Still though even when she was finished and dressed she didn't feel very clean. A part of her wondered as she combed her hair if she ever would. When it her hair was tamed somewhat Winnie looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that the swelling had come down enough around the eye that at least she could open it and see a little out of it now. Still though she looked like hell but knew that until the swelling went down and the bruising faded a little more it wasn't even worth trying to cover it up in make up.

Winnie found herself still gazing at her beat up image in the mirror when the doorbell rang signally that Shelley was hear.

"Good morning," The older blonde greeted as soon as Winnie opened the door.

"Good morning," Winnie replied back with a small smile as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"How you holding up," Shelley asked as they walked to her mini-van.

"I'm just hanging in there, I'm a mess but hanging in there," Winnie admitted.

Shelley, nodded and could tell the girl was getting really nervous about her counseling appointment, "You know they'll understand if you don't feel like talking about it again so soon."

Winnie nodded as she climbed in the front seat and buckled her said, 'I know but apart of me feels that I'll feel better once I let out some of what I'm feeling and maybe with a stranger it will be easier."

Shelley nodded in understanding, "That way you don't have to worry about how their taking it."

"Exactly I know everyone doesn't mean to but they don't get the fact that I don't feel like I'm the same person right now, they still see me, I just don't see the same me that I was before it happened. I won't have to worry about that with Laurie she's seen me at my worse at the hospital," Winnie further explained.

"True, it's good that you're making the decision though," Shelley agreed before adding, "I didn't want to but eventually Kevin made me go. And he was right it did help. It still helps."

Winnie nodded however by the time they pulled up to the hospital she was even more nervous and anxious than she was when she'd woke up this morning.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Shelley said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Was Winnie's reply before she took a deep breath and walked into Laurie's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks for the words of encouragement on the last chapter. The last one was just the beginning this chapter and the next one are going to be even more emotional so hopefully you guys keep sticking with the story. Anyways sorry for posting this much later than I had intended, don't worry I will try and have another chapter up over the weekend. Nonetheless enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review so I know what you think.**

** Chapter 9:**

"Hey how are you, today," A tall red head immediately greeted as soon as Winnie stepped indie her office and shut the door.

"I guess okay, all things considered," Winnie replied as she shook the older woman's hand with her good one before sitting down.

Laurie nodded as she too sat down as she did she took in the young woman's appearance. The swelling in her face had gone down quite a bit since Thursday; especially around her eye. However the poor girl looked nervous and anxious as hell not to mention exhausted.

"Not sleeping well are you," Was Laurie's next question as she watched Winnie yawn.

"No," Winnie answered honestly, "I can't sleep for more than two hours at a time."

Laurie nodded and wrote that down, "And the nightmares?"

"I relive the attack every time I close my eyes. Usually wake up fighting and screaming til I wake up Spike," Winnie responded.

Laurie nodded, "And then what happens."

"He's just there and wonderful," Was Winnie's answer, "Taking my hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Wiping away my tears before I can. Whispering words of comfort, some I can't even understand because their in Italian. Easing his arms around me. Asking me if I want him to stay. And I do because he makes me feel so safe and keeps the nightmares away."

"I'm glad you have someone like that, not all the girls I work with at the center where we hold the support group I have do, it makes this battle easier to fight if you don't have to do it alone," Laurie replied. "Still if you want we can get you prescribed something to help with the anxiety and help you sleep."

"That might help because like I kept telling Spike and my parents over the weekend," Winnie agreed, "They can't always be there to chase the demon's away. I need to be able to it on my own."

Laurie nodded, "That is true but until you feel comfortable its okay that you don't want to be alone."

Winnie just looked at her as it dawned on her that was exactly it. She was so terrified of being alone right now. Just thinking about it right now scared her. She could feel her body tremble. Her mind always went back to what happened when she was alone. It definitely explained the nightmares, the inability to sleep, and why every time she took a shower or bath she literally lost it.

"In the meantime you said you tried to fight him off with some of the self defense tactics you were taught by the guys you work with at the SRU," Laurie added as a suggestion as Winnie remained quiet and lost in her head, "When your physically up to it learn some more that might help you feel safer and stronger on your own. A lot of the women I've worked with over the past five years say it helps."

Winnie nodded, "I just might have to try that.'

"Good girl," Laurie encouraged, "Anything else you want to talk about to day?"

Winnie was quiet for a minute before asking, "Yeah um, since you've worked with a lot of women that this has happened to when do they start to feel like themselves again?"

"There isn't any set time, it's different for every woman. A lot of it depends on you. The fact that you're already willing to talk to someone about it and the fact that you're already willing to press charges works in your favor. However a lot of the girls like you in the moment that it is happening feel as though their having an out of body experience by pretending that it's not them that it is happening to them. Therefore they sort of disconnect from their body and don't come fully back to it until they feel safe again, if you know what I mean," Laurie answered.

Winnie nodded, "Spike and my parents keep saying that, trying to convince me that I'm still me."

"And their right, you'll see that when you choose too, until then it's okay if you don't," Laurie reassured her before looking at the time. They'd already been talking for an hour. "How about we call it quits for today."

Winnie nodded.

"Alright I'll have a colleague of mine we use at the center right a couple of scripts for you okay," Laurie added as both her and Winnie stood up.

Winnie nodded as the two walked towards her office pausing only so that Laurie could hand her a business card and flier. "This is for that center I've been telling you about the next group meeting is tomorrow night. If you feel comfortable you're welcome to come."

"Thanks," Winnie agreed before saying good bye.

Shelley was there waiting just outside like she had promised and Winnie smiled at her in greeting before Shelley gave her a hug and asked, "How was it?"

"Draining but I still think it helped a little," Was Winnie response as the two of them made their way out of the building.

"I bet I figured you could use a break so I thought we'd go grab a quick lunch before you go and finalize your statement," Shelley suggested as they got into Shelley's car.

A few minutes later the two women pulled up to a little cafe and soon were eating lunch. Well Shelley definitely ate more than Winnie. Winnie found herself way to anxious to eat much of anything and mainly just picked at her food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Thanks everyone once again for the reviews they keep me going. i can't believe this story is already ten chapters and I don't see it ending anytime soon, which is good for you guys because that means there is still alot of this story left. As a result you are getting another chapter much sooner than normal like I promised. However it probably won't continue that way as much as I would like it too. Anyways this chapter while still emotional will have some lighter moments. It is also a little more policey than the last few chapters. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review so i know what you think.**

** Chapter 10:**

"You okay," Shelley asked when she was about done eating.

Winnie nodded, "I'm just not that hungry and a little nervous about meeting with the cops again. I kind of made a fool of myself Thursday night."

"I'm pretty sure they won't hold that against you considering everything, but don't worry I had to swear to Spike that I would be right there with you, okay," Was Shelley's reassuring reply.

"Really," Winnie questioned as she reached into her purse for her wallet.

"Yep something about how one of the detectives was a royal jackass or something," Shelley explained before she attempted to argue with Winnie about paying for lunch.

"That he was I could tell he didn't believe me and that's what made me lose it," Winnie agreed before going onto explain what had happened.

Shelley just shook her head. Cops like that were one of the reasons why in the end a lot of women that were raped chose not to press charges.

In the end Winnie won however and got to pay for lunch and soon they were on their way to the police station. By the time they arrived Winnie could feel herself trembling a little bit and took a shaky deep breath to calm her nerves before she got out. Shelley gave her an encouraging hug before they headed inside once inside they were greeted immediately by the younger detective who had interviewed her the night of the attack.

"I'm glad to see you looking much better than you were the first time we met," He greeted before going onto say that his partner was not there at the moment so it would just be him finishing up her statement.

Very much relieved to say the least Winnie thanked him before Shelley and her followed the man to a nearby room. Once inside the room the detective went over what was in the report. Winnie cringed as she saw the pictures that had been taken when they'd done the rape kit. She saw the statement that Spike had them and then it came time to look over her own statement.

"All I need you to do is read over and if there's anything else you'd like to add," Detective Adams explained, "If everything looks good then I just need you to sign."

Winnie felt strangely like she was reading someone else's statement other than her own as she read over the details in her own words what Josh had done to her. With each word though she felt herself go back to that night and couldn't help but cringe and choke back a sob by the time she finished. "I uh... I don't have anymore to add," Winnie then said before signing her name.

The detective nodded before going on to say, "As I'm sure you know Josh made bail yesterday."

Winnie nodded and Shelley put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before the detective went on to say, 'Don't worry though we have a protective order in place. He's not allowed within 500ft of you. Right now it includes your work and your apartment. However considering everything I'm pretty sure you aren't staying there right now."

Winnie shook her head and told him where she was staying. She'd picked up quite a bit working the job she'd worked over the past three years and knew that in order to protect her from him he had to know where she was at. It didn't make any since to he at all but if it meant she only had to see him again during the trial then she would comply one hundred percent.

"Alright then that's about it then the DA's office will be getting a hold of you about the preliminary hearing and when it will be," Detective Adams then said as he took the file with her statement and everything back from her.

Winnie nodded before she and Shelley stood up and followed the man out.

20 minutes later Team one was looking out their debriefing room and Spike was the first one to notice Winnie. He quickly ushered over and Winnie complied. The guys who hadn't seen her yet let out a collective sigh; even Sam who although had been at the hospital the night she'd been attacked hadn't gotten a good look at her. She saw a flash of anger in his usually unreadable blue eyes before his mask of nonchalance was back in place. Raf's face had a look of both concern and shock. Sarge well the father figure he was to the whole team in many ways face held nothing but concern. Ed well his held concern but in eyes Winnie could see the anger he couldn't quite mask as well as Sam.

'Hey," Winnie greeted once she was in the room with everyone.

Winnie was greeted by all of them at once with several. "How are you's," and "What are you doing here's?"

Winnie smiled a little before answering to all of there questions explaining that what she had been doing and why she was here. Winnie even through in a little joke to Ed and Greg about their sons' plans.

Sarge had just smiled at that before saying, "Not surprised at all that he's still talking about it, Dean adores you."

Winnie nodded, "And I adore him which is why I turned his offer down."

Everyone chatted for a few more minutes before Winnie saw who she needed to talk to about taking some time off and excused herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Hey everyone so, so sorry about the long wait on this next chapter. Not only did time just get away from me but real life kicked me in the rear. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter hopefully you'll welcome this story back with more awesome reviews. I'm loving how much you guys hate Josh because I feel the same way. Anyways on with the story, hopefully I can update this again over the weekend. Not going to promise anything but as always enjoy and do me a favor and review.**

** Chapter 11:**

When Spike arrived home that evening he found Winnie curled up on his new sleeping spot on the couch. For once she looked peaceful but that could just be because she was worn out and actually able to sleep well for once. The other thing struck him as he slipped off his jacket was that despite how banged up and bruised she looked he found her beautiful. He found himself wanting to lay down beside her and wake her up with a kiss.

_Whoa! Where the hell had that thought come from? _He found himself asking himself. That was that thing she needed right now and quite frankly it was the last thing that he needed as well. After all he'd just turned down Natalie's offer of becoming more than friends less than two months ago. Not much had changed since then he still had his own issues to deal with before he would be ready for any type of relationship.

With that in mind he tried to quietly make his way towards the kitchen. Once inside he grabbed a beer and had just opened when he heard her stir so he must not have been quiet enough. He took a swig as he watched her stretch and then lazily pad her way to the kitchen.

"Just now getting home," She asked in greeting.

He nodded before saying, "I was trying not wake you since you actually looked looked you were sleeping well for once.'

"It's okay, I crashed as soon as I got back here so I was asleep for well over 4 hours," Winnie reassured as she looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after eight.

He nodded and took another swig before setting his beer down and gesturing her over.

She complied and he quickly had an arm wrapped around, "So how did everything go today," He asked as she leaned a bit closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess, talking to Laurie helped a little," Winnie answered with a sigh. "She had a doctor prescribe me both something to help me sleep and to help me with my nerves."

"That's probably a good idea for now," Spike reassured as he rubbed her back and tried once again to push the earlier thoughts he'd had away. "Eventually you won't need them though, I promise.'

Spike felt her nod against his shoulder before she said, "I'm still debating whether I want to go the support group meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah well you don't have to decide that now just go with how you feel, tomorrow," Spike offered up in advice.

"And that is why you're the best you always know the right thing to say," Winnie said looking up at him.

Spike laughed before saying, "Not really I just make half of it up while I'm rambling away both out loud and in my head."

Winnie laughed at that before saying, "I'm just glad that one cop wasn't there today."

"So am I he's a fool for doubting you," Spike agreed.

Winnie nodded, "But his partner had a point he was just trying to prepare me for the question's Josh's lawyer is probably going to ask in the preliminary hearing, which by the way I found out on the way back here is on Friday."

Spike nodded before saying, "I'll see if I can get it off, Boss man already said to let him know."

"Spike thank you, but it's okay if you can't," Winnie reassured.

"Hey didn't I tell you I was going to be here for everything," Spike argued with a shake of his head.

"That you did," Winnie agreed, "Speaking of which Laurie suggested that as soon as I'm healed up physically that I start doing stuff to make me feel safe once again. So I was wondering if you could teach me more self defense moves."

"Sure, if that's what you want," He readily agreed, "As long as you promise not to kick my ass."

"Okay," Winnie agreed in between laughs.

Spike smiled before saying, "If your hungry I was just going to order in since it is so late."

"Sounds good," Winnie agreed with a nod and they finally pulled away from each other.

Spike then called in their order and soon joined Winnie on the couch in the living room with his beer and one for her as well.

The rest of the night they vegged out in front of the television, shared a pizza and a couple of beers before both turned in for the night just before midnight. When Spike woke up the next morning he was glad to see that Winnie was still sleeping for once and she had slept through the night. With that in mind he went to work with a smile.

The day was pretty boring to be quiet honest no hot calls just a lot of training and patrolling. By the end of the day he'd gotten the okay from Greg to take Friday off to go to the hearing with Winnie and knew despite what she said she would be relieved to know he could come.

Greeting him a little after five when he let himself into his apartment was the aroma of something wonderful from his kitchen. Something that had not happened once he'd been calling this place home.

"You know I might have to keep you around if that tastes as good as it smells," He announced in greeting.

Winnie despite knowing it was him couldn't stop her from flinching, "I thought I'd do something nice for you for once."

"Thanks,' He said with a smile before admitting this was the first time he'd come home to a cooked meal since his mom had returned to Italy.

Winnie nodded. She'd had a feeling that was probably the case which is why she'd decided that this would be a nice way to start thanking for all that he'd done for her lately. With that in mind she ordered him to sit down and then set a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes in front of him.

Spike immediately dug in as Winnie dished out her own plate and sat down as well.

"Hmm, this is delicious," He murmured in between bites.

Winnie just smiled and ate quietly as he quickly finished his plate and went back for seconds.

Afterwards Spike insisted that he cleaned up the kitchen and once that chore was completed he looked over at Winnie and asked, "So have you made up your mind yet,"

Winnie nodded as she looked at the time. It was just now after six and the support group meeting didn't start til seven.

"Alright give me a few and then I'll take you okay," Spike offered with a smile.

20 minutes later they arrived at the place were the meeting was going to be at and Winnie remained in the car. Now that she was here just like the day before when she'd gone to her first one on one therapy session she was a bit nervous. A part of her didn't want to go in, but knew that it would be better for her in the long run if she did.

Spike sensed this and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay I'll bee right out here waiting okay."

"Okay," Winnie said squeezing back and then she took a deep breath and got out of the car. Once she'd walked inside she walked up to an elderly woman sitting up at the front desk and said, "I'm here for the seven-o-clock meeting."

The woman just smiled and pointed down the hall before saying that's where the meeting was at. Winnie slowly made her way down the hall and once inside she gave Laurie the only person she recognized inside a small smile before sitting down.

"First time here," Winnie heard a voice beside her ask.

Winnie turned to see a young red head who looked to be barely in her twenties ask.

"Yeah is it that obvious," Winnie answered.

"Yes and no, plus your face looks like it got ran over by a truck still," Was the girl's response.

"That bad, huh," Winnie questioned, "Believe it or not it looks a lot better than it did last week."

"I'm sure it does, I'm Christie, by the way," The young woman then introduced herself.

"I'm Winnie," Winnie offered up in returned before they shook hands.

Christie then offered up a tissue before saying, "Trust me since your new to this tonight its going to be one big cry fist."

"Alright,' Winnie replied as other women started to file in.

Christie turned out to be right between telling her own story and listening to everyone else's was yet another roller coaster ride of emotions. Christie, Winnie learned had just turned twenty and had been coming to these meetings for well over a year. The poor girl had been kidnapped when she was eighteen and had been held captive and raped repeatedly for almost eight months.

The meeting ended around eight-thirty and when Winnie got in the car she was physically exhausted and emotionally drained. She didn't say a whole lot as Spike drove them back to his apartment but once they were there and inside she didn't resist at all when he offered up his arms.

That night despite taking her sleeping pill Winnie did not sleep alone and Spike didn't leave her side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Genre: Multi-genre fic angst, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Hello everyone its been a while and I would like to take this time to announce that despite what it may have appeared like this story and I have not completely disappeared off the face of the earth. We both just got buried under a pile of stress due to the craziness of real life. I'm finally emerging though and as a result so is this story hopefully updates will get get back to somewhat of a regular posting schedule. One two times a week is the goal and hopefully I can stick with it. Anyways before I rattle on anymore I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter. Now for another chapter at last. Enjoy and as always leave a review so that I know what you think.**

** Chapter 12:**

Winnie remained a bundle of nerves the following day and evening in anticipation of the hearing that Friday despite all of Spike's best efforts to ease her worries and take her mind off of it. It was still weighing heavily on her this morning. freshly out of the shower she was now trying to choose what outfit to wear from what Jules had brought over to her the night before. She'd actually intended to go into her apartment last night herself but had literally had a panic attack as she was getting out of Jules car so Jules had offered to do it. Knowing barely a week after the attack it was way to soon for Winnie despite how brave she was trying to be the smaller woman had ordered Winnie to stay put and Sam to stay with her. A few minutes later she had emerged with the outfits that Winnie was now finally trying to decide between. What the hell did you wear in a situation like this anyways? It wasn't everyday you found yourself going to court to face the man who had just recently attacked you a little over a week ago. Shaking her head she finally decided on keeping it a little more casual and comfortable so the suit was definitely out. With that in mind she slipped on her always faithful black dress slacks, a loose fitting green tank, and topped it off by buttoning up the matching cardigan.

A few minutes later she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd pinned a few just a few pieces of her curls back and kept her make up to a minimum. as a result you could still see the fading bruise that decorated her face and neck. Calling it good she slipped on a pair of dressy flats and opened Spike's bedroom door just as he was about to knock.

"Morning," She greeted softly.

He replied with the same greeting before adding, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She answered.

Spike nodded and pulled her into his arms whispering, "Everything's going to be fine. Just look at me the whole time. "

Winnie nodded against before pulling away with a small brave smile on her face.

Spike returned her smile with one his own before the two of them grabbed jackets and headed out the door. 20 minutes later Spike pulled up in front of the courthouse and Winnie had to take a deep breath before she nodded and the two of them made their way inside. Once inside the two of them were greeted by the prosecutor and the ADA that were presenting her case as well as Detective Adams.

After chatting for a couple minutes and going over what was going to take place inside the courtroom Winnie excused herself. She just needed a few moments to collect herself and get rid of the nerves that were threatening to get the best of her. Once alone in the ladies restroom she gave herself what felt like the one millionth pep talk. Reminding herself all she had to do was recount her story the same way she had several times already. That all she had to do was calmly answer the defense's questions even if they were just like the questions that upset her the night of the attack.

With that in mind she made her way out and was barely twenty feet away from the restroom when she sensed someone behind her. She knew it was him before he spoke.

"Winnie," She heard him start to say as she stiffened up and became still with fear.

"You aren't supposed to be anywhere near me," She quietly. "There's a restraining order remember?"

Josh shook his head cockily as Winnie forced herself to turn around and face him.

"We need to talk." He continued.

"No we don't." Winnie bluntly argued.

"Yeah actually we do," He said as he daringly took a step closer to her.

Winnie backed up and almost jumped when she felt an arm come around her. Then Spike was standing in front of her shielding her from Josh.

"If you know what's good for you'll walk away now." She heard Spike say menacingly.

"What are you her protector now," Josh scoffed, "Or you the reason she really broke up with me? Did she fight you as much as me when you were getting in her pants?"

Winnie felt Spike tense up and knew if he could he'd tear Josh a part limb for limb. "Again I repeat you need to to walk away now." Spike ordered. "You've already stamped your ticket back to jail. Let's not make it any worse."

Josh just laughed before doing just that walk away. Once he was gone. "You okay, did he hurt you," Spike asked looking her over.

"I'm. I'm okay," Winnie answered shakily. "I just want to go get this over with so we can go home and I can fall apart in your arms because that's all I want to do right now."

Spike nodded and pulled her close, "Okay lets do that I've got you, remember that. And I'll be there later okay, sweetheart."

Winnie nodded against him then pulled away and gathered herself. Holding his hand they made their way back to the entrance of the courtroom where Spike informed everyone what had just taken place. They all nodded before they were called into the courtroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: I've Got You**

**Pairing: Winnie/Spike**

**Rating: T, mainly due to the subject matter at the beginning.**

**Genre: multi-genre fic. Angst, drama, hurt-comfort, friendship, family, and eventually romance.**

**Summary: Winnie turns to Spike after the unthinkable happens to her. Will this lead to more than friendship down the road?**

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry once again for the long delay on this chapter and more of this story in general but its a long story. Work sucked up all my energy both physical and creative. Not mention the three or four chapters of this story I had roughly written got deleted from my computer along with the rest of this story somehow. Therefore I had to start completely over. I'm back though and here is the next chapter. Well actually this is only part of what the original chapter was going to be but I figured you guys deserved an update even if it is a very small one. Hopefully I can keep the momentum going. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and if your still around keep them coming. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave a review so that I know what you think.**

** Chapter 13:**

Winnie felt the switch in her flip as soon as they were inside the courtroom and the door shut loudly behind them. The trembling stopped, the nervousness went away. She went numb and went through the entire hearing in a daze. It was as if she was on autopilot and and pulled with in herself. She knew that to Spike it was more than obvious. Not to mention the fact that she had looked mainly at him the entire time as she told the story of her attack the same way she had told it from the beginning. She didn't even flinch when Josh's attorney questioned her. His questions were indeed eerily similar to that of the the detective that had questioned her the night of the attack. Maybe it was a good thing after all. She'd gotten the freakout over those questions out of the way already and was just able to answer them the best she could.

90 minutes later it was decided that there was indeed enough to go to trial with.

Relieved Winnie left the courtroom flanked by Spike, Detective Adams, and the ADA unaware of the scathing look Josh sent her. As soon as they were outside the ADA informed them that Josh was about to be arrested for violating his restraining order and so Winnie shouldn't be bothered by him until the trial started.

"When will that be," Winnie heard Spike ask on her behalf.

"In one month," Was the ADA's answer.

Spike nodded before turning to her and asking Winnie if she was ready to leave.

Winnie just nodded eagerly. She remained silent on the way out and the entire car ride back to his apartment. Silent still until they were inside the comfort of his home. Once they were that switch flipped again and Winnie lost it as Spike pulled her into his arms.

"I hate him, I hate him,' She mumbled over and over against his shoulder.

"I know, Win, I know," He murmured in comfort leaving out how much he, himself, hated the bastard, "But you were amazing, so strong."

Maybe someday soon he could let himself gve into the anger he fet towards Josh for doing this to Winnie but for now this was all about Winnie and being the rock she so desperately needed right now.

"I didn't feel strong," She replied shaking her head and wiping away a few tears. "All I wanted to do was get away from him."

Spike nodded and continued to hold her as sobs and trembles racked her whole body. He wanted to comfort her more but was scared to because she was so skittish of a man's touch now. Pulling back a little he gently wiped away a few more of her tears. Careful not to put too much pressure on her bruised cheek. If this was a totally different situation he saw himself for a fleeting second kissing them away and then kissing her forehead. He quickly shook that thought away though she wasn't ready for that and things had never been that intimate between the two them. He then moved them to the couch and urged her down. Before he knew he was stretched out and she was as well. Her head was on his chest. His shirt was soaked with her tears. He was gently rubbing her back and she was letting. He was whispering words of comfort in a mix of English and Italian. Not even noticing that he did it more with her than he'd ever done with anyone aside from his family. Soon her sobs let up, her tears dried up and her breathing had calmed. Looking down he noticed her eyes were closed. Smiling a little he let his drift close as well.

Hours later Winnie woke up alone on the couch and heard the sound of Spike rummaging around in the kitchen. Her tummy growled a little as she slowly sat up and noticed it was about lunch time.

"You going to eat now I know you didn't eat earlier," Spike questioned.

Winnie nodded before stretching, "Yeah I'm just going to go change first.

He nodded and she stood up to go do just that.

A bit later she emerged freshly showered and looking much more comfortable. "Feel better," Spike questioned as he set a late down in front of her.

She nodded, "Yeah I do, thanks," She replied.

He nodded in return and they both began to eat before he said. "Jules called while you were in the shower the team's meeting for drinks once our shift is over. She wanted to know if you felt like joining them.

Winnie thought about it and then agreed. Maybe it would help her feel a little more normal.


End file.
